The invention relates to an electro-optical modulator.
Such electro-optical modulators comprise, for example, a high frequency electrode arrangement used for supplying a voltage across optical waveguides of the modulators for creating a phase shift of the optical waves propagating in the waveguides. For example, travelling wave electrodes are used for supplying a voltage to the optical modulator waveguides as disclosed in the publication “High-Speed III-V Semiconductor Intensity Modulators”, Robert G. Walker, IEEE Journal of Quantum Electronics Vol. 27, No. 3, March 1991. These known modulators, however, tend be rather large if pre-determined electrical power losses shall not be exceeded.